The Rubix Cube
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: America, being the idiot he always is, decides to bring a Rubix Cube to the World Meeting. What the wurst will happen?


**DAAAAAAAAAAAH! I know I should be working on my other two stories, but... THIS IDEA IS GOLD! Also, this story is for mien friend, Jacqueline, because I, and I quote, "write too much romance. I mean, its good, but im not all that into it." So, by popular demand and love of China, TIME TO WRITE AWESOMENESS, ARU! P.S. A lot of my ideas... why do they involve World Meetings?**

* * *

Oh, how he wished they would be civil.

It was a stupid toy! WHY ON EARTH ARE THEY FIGHTING ABOUT IT!?

Ok, rewind a bit here, folks. *Presses magic, giant buttons from nowhere and goes back in time to when the World Meeting started*

China had taken his seat, and made sure his panda was positioned on a safe part of his back so he wouldn't squash it as he lay back in his chair. He sighed, as America burst through the doorway screaming, "THE HERO IS HERE, SUCKERS!" Followed by a, "SHUT IT, BLOODY WANKER!" It then took a few minutes of them arguing to get the meeting started, when Germany told them to "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Thus began China's migraine.

EVERY. DANG. TIME! There were the annoying "Ve~!"'s from Italy, America's constant "IM THE HERO!" complex, Romano's always present "Bastard!"'s here and there, Germany's yelling for the others to shut up, everybody yelling, UUUUGGGHGGGGGGHGHHHHHHHHH! It drove China NUTS! One time, he had actually managed to fall asleep and avoid a migraine...but ended up in Russia's house...*shudder* Did NOT want to go through that again! So, no more falling asleep.

What WAS it they were fighting about, anyway? Food? Haircuts? Films? It was always something idiotic.

"DUDE, LIKE, ITS SO FREAKING AWESOME!"

"ITS A BLOODY CUBE, GIT!"

"Yeah, but, dude, it to test how smart you are! Nobody can figure it out! Hell, I couldn't even figure it out until a few weeks ago! NOW IMMA PRO AT THIS GAME!"

China looked over to the quarreling nations to see a multicolor cube, with little, various colored cubes in it, in the middle of the meeting table.

What?

Was _this_ what they were talking about? How idiotic.

"If you are so smart, you bloody git, why don't you solve it?"

"Sure! The hero can do anything!" America snatched up the cube and started rotating it, this way and that, looking at all the sides as he did. A few minutes later, he tossed it on the table, and smashed the corner of the table with both of his fists.

"UGGGGGH! This makes no sense! I did it yesterday! In three minutes!"

"Probably more like fifteen minutes, and you probably cheated in some way."

"DID NOT! I actually solved it! I swear! Just ask Tony!"

"LIKE IM GOING TO ASK AN ALIEN!"

"HE ISN'T AN ALIEN, HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"DOESN'T MEAN HE ISN'T AN ALIEN!"

While they argued, some of the others looked at the cube with curiosity, shifting it a few times before shrugging and setting it down. China, this whole time, had been resting quietly with his chin touching the table, resting his face in his arms. Japan walked over with the mysterious little cube and placed it in front of China, who eye Japan curiously.

"You know, this rittre cube is actuarry quite a charrenge. I think you wourd rike it, seeing as how you rove puzzres." He then walked away, back to his own chair. How in the world could this little cube be a challenge? Its just a cube! China hmmpfhed before taking the cube and sitting up straight, and started to fiddle with it. Two minutes later, it was completed, each side one, full color. When he was done, he put the cube on the table and slid it over to America and England, who were **_still_** arguing, who also automatically stopped when the completed cube showed up. America picked it up, a happy grin on his face.

"SEE! I DID IT WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING! SUCK IT ENGLAND!"

"You an ass, aru! I solved it!" America looked over to a slightly ticked off China, who was crossing his arms across his chest with those long sleeves of his.

"You solved it? WHOA! HOW DID YOU DO IT?! MOST PEOPLE I KNOW CANT DO THIS!"

"HA! GIT!"

"I don't see what is so hard about it, aru. It was quite easy."

"Well, ok then," America turned around, cube in hand, then turned around again, with it back to its multicolor state, "solve it! And let us watch this time!"

"...Ok then, aru...?" China took the messed-up cube from America and set off to solving it. One minute and forty-nine seconds later, it was done.

"DUDE THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Wow, I didn't think you would solve it that fast."

China put the cube down, "If you will stop being children, aru, we have a meeting to finish!"

"Do it again!"

"What?"

"Do it again!"

"Yes, show this bloody fool that he is an idiot."

"Hey!" America messed up the cube again while England chuckled to himself, and handed China the cube again.

"Alright...GO!" Wait, was he...? He was using a stop watch! China, who had already gotten the hang of this odd game, began to work at an incredible speed, and was done in one minute, twenty five seconds.

"WHOO! DUDE, YOU ARE LIKE, A PRO AT THIS!"

"Oui, mon ami, you are quiet good at this game." Japan smiled quietly at China in the corner. America took the cube again, messed it up, and handed it back to China again.

"Alright, I gotta have a world record for this! Do it as fast as you can! Ready...GO!"

China, his brain hard-wired into puzzle-solving mode, worked like lightning looking at every side, and then solving it in twenty-eight seconds flat. He tossed the cube onto the table, and crossed his arms again.

"NOW can we get back to the meeting, aru?" Everybody just looked at him in shock. TWENTY-EIGHT FREAKING SECONDS?

"HOLY CRAP! DUDE, THAT WAS AWESOME!" People were complimenting him and all that stuff when China went,

"EVERYBODY! WE CAME HERE FOR A MEETING! CAN WE CONTINUE, ARU?" Everybody calmed down and took their seats, and actually stayed quiet during the meeting, but not really paying attention, as they all thought the same thing.

_Never go against China in a puzzle solving tournament._

* * *

**...**

**What the hell was that? **

**Well, I always thought of China as the, puzzle-type person, and tat he would be really good at them and all that, so yeah. **

**There actually ARE Rubix cube tournaments, if you look that up. There is a guy, can't remember the name, who solved it in 28 seconds, so that part was real. Look it up on YouTube or something. Oh, and that guy who solved it in 28 seconds? He was blindfolded. It's awesome. **


End file.
